


Attention

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After battle and tending to the injured.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 5/Give Me Your Wounded

"You're bleeding!" 

The group of Risen they'd found menacing a small village had not been a large one, but despite that, there seemed to be an impressive assortment of bumps, bruises, scrapes, cuts, and other minor flesh wounds. 

Lissa had nearly finished checking on everyone when she saw Eldigan off to the side, cleaning a rosy gash on his arm. 

Eldigan muttered something, but with one end of a makeshift bandage between his teeth (fangs, really-- Lissa had long-ago noticed he had _fangs_ and they were utterly charming) it wasn't terribly understandable. 

"Let me take care of it," Lissa continued as she readied herself. At least it was a clearly visible wound and would heal without too much stress on either of them. 

The change was nearly instant as she cast the healing magic; skin regrew and knit, forming a pale scar that would likely fade. Might tire Eldigan out for a day or two, but Lissa had seen him push through worse. She knew he'd push through worse. She knew... 

Like Chrom, she knew a lot about all of the Einherjar that had joined the Shepherds. It was a little awkward at first, but now they seemed no different than anyone else. They were all kind and caring and worked hard. 

"Thank you, milady," Eldigan said a moment later, as Lissa reached to take the bandage from him and wrap it properly. Even if the wound was mostly healed, the bandage would be a good reminder to be careful for a bit longer. 

"You're welcome. Just come find me next time, okay?" 

Eldigan nodded and... seemed to be waiting for something. 

"Milady..." 

"Hmm?" Lissa frowned. Was he hiding another injury? 

"Should I expect a frog in my pocket later?" 

"It's not any fun if you _expect_ them," Lissa replied, grinning. She'd never pranked Eldigan, either, unless he'd gotten some of that well-salted lemonade a few weeks back and that... hadn't entirely been a prank. 

"Of course." His fangs showed when he smiled. 

"But I'll see what I can do," Lissa continued. If he wanted her attention, then she-- 

She'd happily give it.


End file.
